


Thunderstorm

by NekoChanT



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: One rainy day, Tadase wakes up from a loud sound and seeks comfort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Гроза](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547627) by ficbook.net/authors/1366740. 



> And it's again a bad translation. Also, there are Utau and Kiseki, but they don't particularly appear here.

The little boy woke up in the middle of the night with a loud sound. He completely did not know where it was from and what it was at all, he had never heard anything like it. Behind the translucent walls leading to the courtyard was an impenetrable darkness. Because of this darkness, the desire to go out and see what happens has disappeared. And he would have been afraid to leave home without it. What if something bad will happen? Besides, he is completely alone in the room and no one will help him here...

Although... only here he was completely alone. Literally behind the wall slept his "brother" and "sister". The boy could ask them for consolation. Utau is too cold and probably will not help him, and she is probably sleeping right now. And Ikuto ... well, he didn’t understand his behaviour, but still worth a try.

Gathering all his will into a fist (as well as taking a blanket for protection), Tadase tried to get out of bed. Holding a blanket like a royal mantle, he tried to overcome his fear and go into the next room. The boy slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. This room was a little brighter than other was because the door to the outside was open. So he could see Utau, already calmly sleeping, and the one who opened that door and looked at the rain. Ikuto did not sleep and, for some reason, wanted to look at such a natural phenomenon. He didn't even notice the little boy, who was quietly, so as not to wake the girl, made his way to him. When Tadase had already reached his "brother", he carefully sat down next to him and pulled him by the sleeve, attracting attention. Despite the not very good lighting, the elder could understand that he was crying recently and seems to be about to shed tears again.

Without thinking twice, Ikuto sat down comfortably and pulled the younger one into the arms, without saying anything. The blanket was still in the hands of the fair-haired, but he soon released his “mantle” and hugged the “brother”, although his arms could not completely clasp around the blue-haired. Snuggling a little against his warm body, Tadase raised his eyes to the elder, but he continued to look at the rain. While the youngest looked at Ikuto, thunder sounded again. Out of fear, the boy again pressed closer to another, hiding his face in other's chest. With this action, Ikuto pressed him closer to himself and even, oh god, looked at him. Not for long, really, but he looked.

Tadase liked to snuggle up to the warm body of a not-so-warm person. It was so cold outside, raindrops sometimes even fell on him, but with his “brother” he did not particularly feel what was there. He felt calm. He didn't hear loud sounds from the street but heard only the heartbeat of. The boy was no longer afraid. Because of this he again wanted to sleep and began to involuntarily close his eyes.

After that night, it was unexpected to wake up in his bed and covered in a blanket. Although, Tadase himself did not pay attention to this. He woke up as if nothing had happened and as if what had happened at night was in the order of things. Or maybe he then forgot about it somehow. Anyway, after this incident, everything was as good as before.

It is a pity that Hotori could not say this now. Now that many bad things have happened, especially those related to Ikuto.

Today was the same night as then. He even woke up from a thunder, just like then. Only now he had no one to come for comfort. So Tadase just gloomy looked in front of him at the same translucent door to the garden, remembering that night.

“Are you crying because of a thunderstorm?” - as unexpectedly as the thunder, said Kiseki.

“Huh?” - of course, the boy was surprised. He didn't feel any tears... But when he touched his cheek, it was wet. - “Oh. Well, something like that.”

After this, the Shugo Chara didn't answer. He only sighed and returned to his royal rest. And his owner wiped away the tears and also tried to return to sleep.


End file.
